Bete Noire
by bolin816
Summary: When Justin goes to bed, he finds that he and three other people are in danger. Nobody's sure who these things are or why they want Justin and the other three. But one thing's for certain, Justin's life will never be the same again.
1. Limbo

Limbo

Justin blinked his eyes in the bright light. He certainly wasn't at home in Ashburn that was for sure. He adjusted his eyes and he saw endless white light stretching in all directions. The last he thing he remembered was crawling into bed, hoping he would see him again, hoping…. "Hello Justin", said a voice. Justin whipped his head around and found _him_. But as he got closer, he had a strange silhouette. It was a…. thing walking towards him. As it got closer, Justin recognized it immediately, but…. it couldn't be. "Genie"? Justin asked. Genie stepped right in front of Justin, almost blocking the light. "Listen to me kid. You're in danger, as are the others". "Others"? Justin asked. He was so confused but Genie shook his head. "No time for questions kid, and I don't have much time. They'll be after me". Justin vaguely wondered who _they_ were, but had no desire to find out. "You and the others, you're going to be attacked tomorrow by them. Now I don't know when, where, who or how but they will, that much I know. Listen to me _very _carefully kid". Genie looked around before continuing. "They will do _anything_ to have one of you in their hands, and once that happens, then I can only imagine what they'll do to you. So, when they come to you, I, _we_, want you to run, run as fast as you can. One of our people will be there with you". Genie took a deep breath and looked around once more. "You'll be coming with us, assuming you don't die first". Genie turned away and started to fade. "Wait! Tell me more"! Justin shouted, but before he could run after Genie, he woke up in bed, panting like a dog.


	2. Revelations

Revelations

Justin gripped his hair in anger. He couldn't figure out _what_ Genie had meant. And who were _they_? He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water in his face and it instantly cooled him. His mid went racing a thousand miles, asking so many questions Justin couldn't remember them. At last he calmed himself. _It was just some dream, some stupid nightmare_, he thought. But it _had _been so real. Justin turned off the light in the bathroom and crawled back into bed. _Was_ it real, or was it just a dream? Justin couldn't decide and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Justin, you don't look so good". Justin and his friend Geoffrey were sitting in Pre-Algebra, barely even listening to their teacher, Mr. Evans. "I had a really bad night, hard time sleeping..." "GENTLEMEN"! They both jumped and turned to look at Mr. Evans. He was staring at them, eyes livid, a vein pulsing in his neck. "Are you _quite_ done with your little chat"? The class was looking at them with mixed expressions. "Yes Mr. Evans", they said in unison. "Now, will you all please turn to page 123 in your textbooks", Mr. Evans said. While he was getting out his textbook, Justin looked over at Geoffrey. Geoffrey caught Justin's eye and winked. Ever since Justin had first bumped into Geoffrey, they had been together on crazy adventures, some the more serious. While they were all writing down notes, Justin noticed a strange man out in the school grounds. The only part that was visible of him was his boots, with a strange bulge in them.


	3. Heart of Black

Heart of Black

An hour later, Justin and Geoffrey were limping out of Pre-Algebra (having sat in a chair for an hour) and headed for their lockers. "Ah man, I'm telling you. Mr. Evans _hates_ us", Geoffrey murmured but Justin was hardly listening. He noticed someone watching him amidst the crowds of students. But before Justin could get a closer look, the guy walked away. "Hey! Are you even listening to me"? Justin looked away and saw Geoffrey staring at him, livid. "What"? "I was _saying_ that your "friend" was looking at you". At first Justin thought he was talking about the mysterious guy who was looking at him. But as Justin averted his eyes, he saw that Geoffrey was talking about Grace. Grace was Justin's best friend (besides Geoffrey) ever since he moved into the neighborhood. Justin has had a crush on her since fifth grade. Impulsively, he walked up to her. "Hey, Grace", Justin said to her. _Giggling should be made illegal_ thought Justin as Grace's friends started giggling. "Oh, hey Justin", she said as her friends, still giggling, walked away. "I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out on Friday", Justin stammered, blushing furiously. "Oh, Justin, I can't. I'm hanging out with my friends that day. Maybe next Friday"? Justin was crestfallen. He had wanted to ask her this for weeks and so it only added to his pain. "Oh, okay whatever", he said, walking away. He could see out of the corner of his eye Grace's ashamed face looking at him with pity.


	4. Up in Smoke (Part I)

Up in Smoke

For the next couple of minutes, Justin found himself running like crazy. His gym teacher all wanted them to be ready for the Mile, which was coming up soon. When Mr. Pinera finally blew the whistle, everybody stopped and fell to the ground, soaked in sweat. "Come on! Get up! It wasn't _that_ bad". Justin silently shook his head and went off to go get some water. Justin was waiting in line to get his drink when he heard something. A sound unlike anything he had ever heard. He left the group at the water fountain and crept around the corner. Justin looked back at his P.E class, now heading back inside the gym. Unbeknownst to him, this was his last chance to have a normal life. Justin turned around the corner and nearly gagged. He was in another hallway, but there was a stinky smell. Justin turned to go back but before he could do so, he found an empty classroom, where the stink was coming from. He paused, not wanting to disturb a class. Justin peeked into the classroom and let out a strangled yell. He found more than a dozen corpses lying out before him.


End file.
